Next to You
by FallenAngel2112
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Annabeth and left for dead. What happens when the Olympians try to help him? Will his life ever be the same again? Rated M for language and possible situations. PercyxArtemis NicoxThalia
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story based off my own plotline and also slightly incorporating the ideas of many other authors, I do not claim to own them or be the original author, please dont try to get my account taken down. I am only writing what inspired my creative side :)**

Percy wanders through the forest alone and in pain. No one cares for him anymore. He is making his way to New York, after being abandoned somewhere in Maine by Annabeth. The girl he thought loved him. "Dad. If you're listening, please help me." Percy whispers before he passes out and disappears in a flash of sea green light. He reappears on the floor of the Olympian Council. The council feels the room shake as Poseidon runs over to his son. "Apollo! Get over here, he's still alive!" Apollo runs over and starts to work on him while Poseidon looks to Zeus. "Please allow him to stay here until we know who or what has done this to him." Poseidon pleads with his brother. "Very well. I too am curious as to what could have done this to our greatest hero." Athena furrows her eyebrows as she tries to figure out what did this to Percy. Artemis, Hestia, and Hera look on with concerned looks. Aphrodite is on the verge of tears and Ares, Hades, and Hephaestus look on with indifference. Percy's eyes start to open and he looks around in surprise. "Dad. You saved me." Percy smiled at his father through the pain. "Percy, what happened to you?" "It was Annabeth. She tried to kill me and left me in that forest. She said it was revenge for what I did to Luke." Percy looked away sadly. "She stabbed me and knocked me out." Percy turned to Zeus. "Uncle. May I make a request?" "What is it?" "I wish to die. There is nothing left for me in my life anymore. I have no purpose." The Olympians looked on in shock at what he just said. "What if we gave you a purpose?" Artemis spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. Percy smirked at her. "That depends on what you have in mind." The Olympians smile at Percy. "We want you to become the guardian of the hunt. You will be the only male in the hunt and the only one to receive Artemis' blessing in history." Percy looks astounded at this offer and the fact that Artemis blessed him. "May I go speak to my mother about it? I haven't seen her in months and I feel she should be consulted about this." Zeus looks to the others who nod their assent. "You may go. Return as soon as you are done." Zeus teleports Percy to the lobby and he walks the few blocks to his mom and Paul's apartment. After knocking and not receiving an answer he tries the door and finds it open. "Mom? Paul? You guys home?" Percy begins walking around the apartment until he reaches the kitchen where he stops in shock. There on the floor is his mom and her fiancé. Dead. Percy falls to his knees and finds a note. "Percy. If you're reading this then you somehow survived Maine. They died because you thought I was desperate and stupid enough to love you. ~Annabeth." Percy saw nothing but red as he read the note. He could feel the apartment shaking because of his rage. "Percy. Please try to calm down." Percy turns to see Hestia standing there. "I know it hurts Percy. But what she said isn't true. They died because we were stupid enough to trust her." Hestia gives him a hug and stands by him. "I know Lady Hestia, but it just hurts so much." Percy mutters through the tears and cries of pain. "Percy. I want you to be happy again. Please accept our offer of joining the hunters, or we could find something else." Hestia smiles at him. "I need sometime to myself, so something else please." "I want you to become my champion. You will help demigods find a home. Either at the Camp or with the Hunters." Percy thinks about this. "Will you tell the Olympians, especially Hera, that I'm sorry for what I said to them? I was only trying to draw their anger from her, something I regret very much now." Percy hangs his head low and his black hair falls into his face. "I can do that Percy. Have anything else you want to say?" She asks giving him her blessing. "Tell Artemis I'm sorry and I will see her soon. I just need some time alone." Hestia nods and begins to explain the powers granted by her blessing. She also gives him a special bow and some new clothes. "Lady Hestia, I don't mean to be rude, but I am horrible with a bow." Hestia smiles "Don't forget that you now have the same abilities as Artemis' hunters." Percy gasps as realization hits him and Hestia teleports out.

Back on Olympus

"Hestia what happened?" Zeus asks as she returns. "She killed his mom and her fiancé." Hesita whispers, and the others all stand shocked at this turn of events. "So where is he?" Poseidon asks. "I don't know. I told him to try and help other demigods to try and find a home, but I don't know where he has gone. He told me to apologize to all of you." Hestia turns to Hera "He said especially you Hera, he said he didn't mean any of the things he told you and he was sorry." Hera covers her mouth in shock. Hestia turns to Artemis "He said to tell you that he was sorry and will see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter :). Hopefully this one will be longer. also thinking of making it ArtemisxPercyxZoe. I will only do this if enough people actually want it. And I'm sorry that it took so long! I've been busy with life and a bad case of selective writer's block.

The Olympians sat shocked at what they just heard. "How do we know if he will stay loyal to Olympus?" Zeus asked concerned. Poseidon raised a mist and Iris Messaged Percy. "Yes dad?" Percy asks softly. "Son will you remain loyal to Olympus?" Percy's eyes widen at this question before flashing into the council room in a burst of flames. "I Perseus Achilles Jackson do hereby swear on the River Styx to remain loyal to Olympus until I die." This seemed to appease Zeus as he nods his head in approval. "Lord Zeus, I intend to keep my promise to help other protect other demigods and guard Artemis and her Hunters, but I need some time to get over the things that have happened to me." Percy states before flashing out.

Artemis' PoV

"_Sadly enough, I think I'm going to miss him."_ This thought surprises me. _"I shouldn't have these feelings for a man. Although he really isn't like any other man." _Flashing back to my Hunters I call them around and explain the situation to them. "I can't believe she would do that." Thalia says in response to Annabeth's betrayal. Phoebe snorts, "I think he got what was coming to him." This makes several of the Hunters and myself tense in anger, and I have to hold Thalia back before she jumps on her. "Phoebe, stop. There is no reason for saying that. All he has ever done is sacrifice himself for the people he cares about." I say with a hard tone to my voice. "He saved me from having to hold the entirety of the sky so I could defeat Atlas. He saved Olympus and even managed to get the gods to acknowledge their children. He didn't deserve any of this." Phoebe looks away in shame and I retire to my tent for the night. _"Please be okay. We need you. I need you." _Was the last thought before I went to sleep.

Percy's PoV

Flashing out of the throne room to my cabin in Camp Half-Blood is something I thought I'd never be able to do. Sad how some of the coolest things happen at the worst times. _"Happy 17th birthday Percy."_ I think sourly when I think of how bad the last few days were. Putting that all behind me I gather my things and leave, flashing out of the camp for the first and last time._ "I hope Artemis and the girls are okay. I shouldn't be thinking like that, there's no way she'd like me. Especially not like that." _I walk through the park I flashed to and try to find out where in America I am. I finally walk out and have to stop and stare in shock. "I'm in Japan! How did I even get here?" I keep thinking over how this could have happened. "You need to keep your head on where you wish to go." A deep voice says from behind me. I turn around and see three people standing there. One is a tall man in a green sleeveless shirt and khaki pants with blonde hair, the other two are girls wearing the same outfit in different colors. "Who are you guys?" I ask surprised that they speak my language. "We are some of the Shinto gods. I am Susano'o. The white one is my sister Tsukuyomi and the black is Amaterasu. We are here to congratulate and reward you for you saving our western siblings." "I am Tsukuyomi, the goddess of the moon, and I bless you with my power of illusion. Not even the strongest of mental fortitude will be able to resist you when you master this." I nod meekly, surprised at what has happened. "I am Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, and I bless you with the creation and manipulation of my black flames. Nothing will be able to withstand your attack once you have mastered them." Another flame power sounds awesome and I am still shocked at this unexpected turn of events. "I am Susano'o, the god of storms, and I bless you with even greater control of the water at your disposal as well as the ability to summon a spectral avatar to surround and assist you in battle. None will best you once you master controlling your inner chakra." "Thank you all, but why are you doing this?" I ask, knowing that nothing like this would just happen. Amaterasu steps forward, "There are several of our children throughout your country, and we can't help them from here. You will also need them in your next confrontation. Feel free to contact us with whatever you may need, you only need to send us a prayer. Now go, you've been here too long already." I thank them and flash out to central park, where I find some brute attacking a small girl with long black hair. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask grabbing his hand and throwing him away from the girl who couldn't have been more than 5. "Mind your own business kid! She set my house of fire!" This slightly surprises me, "Now how could she possibly do that?" "She takes after her fucking mother! Those stupid black flames of hers!" the man screams at me. Summoning black flames of my own, "Kind of like these?" I ask and he runs off telling me to take her. I turn to the little girl. "Are you okay?" she looks at me with wide blue eyes. "Yeah, are you really taking me away from that horrible man?" "Yes. I'll be here to take care of you." We smile at each other and she floors me with her next sentence. "Then you're gonna be my new papa." Her smile widens. "Okay. What's your name? I'm Percy Jackson." "My name is Uzume." "It's very nice to meet you. Let's go find someplace to stay alright?" "Okay. Can we get something to eat? I'm really hungry." She asks while looking down at the ground. "Of course we can." I smile and we walk to small diner next to the park. "Feel free to get whatever you want." I say while picking up a menu. "Ok." She smiles and starts looking.

General 3rd person- an hour later

Percy and Uzume walk out of the diner with satisfied smiles on their faces. "So did you like it?" Percy asks her as he takes her hand and they walk away. "It was very good. Thanks." Uzume smiles at him. _"I think i could get used to being her dad. For a while at least."_ Percy thinks with a smile on his face. "Now its time to go and get used to our new powers together ok?" Percy asks with a smile. "Ok. I hope i can do it ok" She responds nervously. "You'll do great." Percy says while flashing them out of the city.

A/N: Aaaand chapter 2! since it is summer now I have had more time so I've been writing whatever came into my head. I hope you guys like the shinto plot twist. It is a slight Naruto reference, mostly just the powers he gets. Please review. I need to know what you guys think. Any flames will be given to Hephaestus for his forge :)


End file.
